A Love Of A Supernatural
by Luixa
Summary: A scary history of the academy was told,supernatural happenings are happening...Mikan, taken by a ghost but returns her back, but someone breaks down, a teacher. What's his relationship with the ghost of Alice Academy?MxN,HxR,Narumix read and review pls
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Whoa…. Please don't get mad at me for uploading so many in-progress stories..!!! Promise, I'll finish them. Okay so let me tell you about this story first.. This story just came into my mind yesterday and I was like, 'Wow! I like this plot! I'll write this first thing tomorrow!'… Since Halloween, All Saints' Day and All Souls' Day are nearing, I decided to write about a horror/romance fic. In this story, there might be tragedy and drama but please, it's all for the sake of the story and for the author and reader's enjoyment.

I hope you guys will like this fic just like you loved my other fics, I also hope that you'll support this fic and please don't forget to review each time you read a chapter. Okay.. so let me present to you….. my story, enjoy!

"**Love Of A Supernatural"**

_Some of us don't believe in supernatural, in superstitions, but sometimes, though how brave we are, we must be careful of what we do, we must also respect the dead.. _

_In a life of a person, fortunate and unfortunate events come in our life, yet, must we give up if we feel like the world is taking us down? _

_What if our dearest, and our most cared and loved person dies? What will we do? _

_Do you know the saying, 'His body may be gone, but his soul remains..' Do you think that's true? _

**Chapter 1: Friday The Thirteenth **

The classroom door opened revealing a blonde haired teacher named Mr. Narumi, everyone stood up, including Natsume Hyuuga, and greeted him, "Ohyaou Narumi-sensei!"

Natsume already started being kind to the teachers since he confessed his love to Mikan Sakura and she also confessed her love for him, and now, they are already well-known couple in school.

"Ohayo, please take your seats, I have something very important to tell you" The teacher greeted back, but though he greeted in a very cheerful voice, his face shown the opposite of cheerful, his face showed dreadful expression, he looked scared, surprised, guilty…

"Students, we'll not have classes today-"

Everyone jumped in joy, some even ran out of the classroom already but they stopped when they heard Mr. Narumi continue..

"Demo… students, I advice you not to roam around the academy for this day and for the rest of the days in October until November 2… "

Everyone's happy faces turned into pouts, "Why?!"

Mr. Narumi took a heavy sigh and looked at everyone directly in their eyes, "For safety causes and dear students, its for your own good.. trust me" And with that, he left the classroom, shaking, his bangs covering his face…

The students were about to leave the classroom when they heard a loud shout from someone behind them, someone who had girly eye lashes, it was Yuu.. "Oh no..!!"

Everyone looked at him with a concerned expression, "Doushite Yuu-chan?" Asked Mikan tapping him on the back, she then glanced at the book Yuu was holding, she gasped.

Natsume saw Mikan being afraid so he went to her and held her hand, "What's wrong?"

"It's Friday the 13th…" Whispered Yuu in a low-toned voice, his bangs covering his face.

Nonoko covered her mouth and shrieked, "Oh no….. I've read about the academy's history about this…."

Everyone looked at her with interesting eyes, Nonoko felt her hair stand up, she shook her head, "N-no.. I'm too scared … I don't want to hear that story ever again!" She cried.

Anna embraced her crying best friend and looked at everyone, "I also read about that…. It was back one hundred years ago when a girl, I don't know her name, she killed herself in this school, in this classroom…" Anna said, sweat falling from her forehead.

"Then?" Some of the students asked, some were too scared to hear the continuation of the story already.. "She killed herself on this day, Friday the 13th of October… some say that she killed herself because her mind was so messed up, some say that it was because she was … raped. Some say because she was so desperate because her alice was the weakest one of all.. yet, non of them proved that what they said was true…" Anna continued.

Anna's best friend, Nonoko was already sweating in fear in her best friend's embrace, "Anna-chan…… please stop it, I'm getting scared already…"

Anna looked at Nonoko and embraced her tightly, "I'll just tell them what happened, just don't listen okay? I'm sure nothing will-"

The lights suddenly went off, everyone screamed, "What's happening??"

Natsume put his arms around Mikan, "Don't be scared…"

Mikan looked at Natsume, even if she cannot see him, "I won't be because you're here…"

Nonoko felt herself getting cold already, every hair in her body stood up, she closed her eyes and whispered in Anna's ear, "You have not read everything about it…"

Anna stared at Nonoko with twitching eyes, "What do you mean? You handed me the book after you read it..."

Nonoko shook her head, "IIe… before I handed it to you, I tore a page …. I was afraid that you'll get scared if you'll read it…"

"Nonoko-chan…"

Before anyone else can say anything, Mr. Narumi arrived at the classroom and brought out several flashlights, "Here" He gave some to some students. "Why are you all still here?!" He asked in great worry.

Everyone looked at Anna and Nonoko. Both of the girls looked down, "Gomen nasai, Narumi-sensei.."

"Why? What have you done wrong?"

"W-we… told the story about the girl that killed herself in this- "

A blast of wind swept pass the students and Mr. Narumi… Narumi's eyes twitched, "Y- You.. told the story of … her?" Tears fell from Narumi's eyes, he felt himself getting weak, he leaned on the wall and looked at his students, "Please don't dare to tell her story again…" And he ran away.

Mikan and the others followed Mr. Narumi with their eyes, "What's wrong with him..?" Asked Mikan.

"I don't know but there's something weird going on.." Answered Ruka, comforting Nonoko.

"Nonoko-chan, what was written in the page you tore?" Questioned Anna.

Nonoko stared at Anna, she was already so cold, Anna could feel it, "Nonoko-chan… daijoubu…?" But the figure Anna was embracing didn't answer, instead, she fell to the floor, unconscious. "Nonoko-chan!"

Anna bent her knees and started to shake Nonoko, "Nonoko-chan! Wake-" She stopped, she saw something that Nonoko was holding in her hands, it was a piece of crumpled paper. Anna took it from her best friend's hands and her eyes sprang wide, the piece of paper had 'page 80' written on it, she gasped, she remembered the book she read about the girl, it just had 79 pages.. this must be… "The missing page…"

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Whew….. that's chapter 1, I hope you loved it, please don't forget to review, please please please! Also, please check out my 2 other stories, "The Bartender Girl" and "The Rumor" (sequel of The Dare), don't forget to review there too okay?


	2. Chapter 2: The Missing Page

"**A Love Of A Supernatural" **

_**Chapter 2: The Missing Page**_

_What's happening..? _

_Why suddenly Nonoko fell unconscious.. ?_

_Why did Narumi-sensei run away? _

_Is he connected to anything about this mess..?_

_Or maybe he was the one that caused this mess…?_

Mikan hugged Natsume tightly, she was already half crying, "Natsume……."

Natsume answered to her hug, "Idiot.. I told you that you're here with me so don't be scared"

Anna shook Nonoko again, her eyes already in tears, _What if she'll not wake up? What if she's …. Dead? _ She took a glance at the uncrumpled paper at her hands, she was too scared to read it now that her best friend had lost her conscious.

_Whoever caused my best friend's unconsciousness… will pay…. Curse you whoever you are, CURSE YOU! _

And in that very moment, the light objects, such as the eraser on the board, the papers on the teacher's table flew away, due to the very strong wind.

Kokoroyomi gasped, "A- Anna-chan……. Stop it….. "

Anna glared at Kokoroyomi, "Why!? If you were in my place," She wiped her tears, "Will you not do the same?! This is my best friend we're talking! MY BEST FRIEND!" She stood up and got all her strength to carry Nonoko, "I'd do anything for her….. ANYTHING! Because…. She's my best friend!" She looked at Yuu this time, her eyes were red in tears, "Yuu-chan, help me carry Nonoko to the clinic, please…"

Yuu pitied her, but he didn't want to go….. but he has no other choice, Nonoko was also his friend, "H- Hai…"

Yuu and Anna who was carrying Nonoko ran away, but before they did, Anna threw the piece of crumpled paper to the floor, and it landed on Mikan's foot….

Mikan gulped and picked the paper up, "What's this…?"

She opened the paper and started to…. Read it.

**In a classroom of the academy, I died. **

**No one asked me to stop….**

**Even if they saw me jump from this classroom ,**

**But none of them tried to stop,**

**Even my… best friend. **

**Why did I die? **

**Because of love,**

**That stupid love. **

**It was because of him, **

**HIM, who hurt me, who hurt me a lot. **

**I loved him with all my heart, **

**Yet…. He still hurt me like that. **

**But still, I promise, my soul will still linger in the academy.**

**Especially in the classroom. **

**And I will hunt HIM, every Friday the 13 of October, **

**Until to November 2.**

**Everyone who gets in my way, **

**Will be killed by me…..**

**- Rica**

**As I said, I will kill everyone who gets in my way of killing HIM. **

Mikan gulped one more time, she shrieked as she finished reading the letter aloud. ALOUD.

Some girls fainted, Hotaru just stood there, her expressionless face gleamed in the dark. Ruka was beside her, he was shaking in fear. Mikan was still in Natsume's arms, she was now crying desperately.

Suddenly, the window of the classroom opened widely. Everyone looked at it, they pointed their flashlights on the open window, there was a shadow…….

A woman's shadow.

The shadow formed a woman with long hair…. She was tall, but a little shorter than Narumi-sensei…..

Everyone shouted, why? Because the shadow was floating in the air, if it was a person, how the heck could it float?!

Suddenly, they heard footsteps from their back, they quickly looked, it was Mr. Narumi, he was breathing hard, his eyes flooded with tears, his hair messy. He looked at the place the students were looking at. His eyes widened as the shadow came nearer, _That shadow….. _

"That shadow is what?" Asked Kokoroyomi annoyingly. Everyone glared at him.

"G- Gomen nasai!"

Narumi cupped Koko-chan's mouth, "Damare.. (shut up)"

Suddenly, as the figure came nearer, the chairs fell, very strong wind blew the students, some fell but some held tight to the wall, including Natsume and Mikan.

"**Narumi, I came for you" **

A voice said, it echoed through out the place, but then….. the students realized, it came from the figure, the figure which……. Which went pass the windows already and is in the classroom……… it was standing, on a chair… Mikan's chair. Everyone took a step backward except for Narumi-sensei.

The shadow revealed herself and it became a woman… she was wearing the academy's uniform, her hair was loosed and it came flying around. She had long hair, her bangs were covering her eyes, her mouth was closed. Demo….. she had wounds around her body.

Everyone shrieked, "Na- Narumi-sensei…. Who is this?" Asked Mikan loudly.

Everyone looked at her, their eyes wide in shock, _How can she ask a question like that in this kind of time?! _

Natsume embraced Mikan's neck, "Shh…. Don't speak… " He whispered.

The ghostly woman looked at Mikan and a smile crept on her face, a sly smile, **"Hmm… " **She came closer to the students and went near Mikan. She held her chin, **"My dear, your teacher….. it was because of your teacher," **She pointed at Narumi, **"Why I died…… " **

Mikan was already shaking in fright, including Natsume (sorry if I made himn OOC).

"W- What did he do…?" She asked with her shaky voice.

"**You must be really brave and special to ask questions to a ghost…… " **She then pointed her finger to Narumi, **"You….. you still haven't apologized" **

Narumi stood there, just staring at the figure, "I- I…. Rica, please don't include the students here… onegai. But I didn't… "

"**You didn't?! I saw you… with her! With another girl! I kept all my hurt in my heart, pretended that I didn't see you…. I acted stupid" **Now she looked at Narumi with her eyes, heck, her eyes were so beautiful, except for the fact that they were red. **"I kept it, well.. not until I saw you kissing, goodness, I was so desperate" **The figure went near Narumi, she pulled his collar, **"And you shall pay…" **

"Rica…. "

**End of Chapter! **

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chappie, I also want to tell you that I appreciated your reviews very much. Please do continue to review and support this story and my other stories. Arigato, please wait for the other chapters oki?


End file.
